A Graceling in the Dells
by bclovr-22
Summary: Thia is a graceling who runs away with her dog, Scout, looking for adventure and a mysterious country rumored to be filled with monsters. Spoiler! Takes place after Fire and before Graceling! NEW CHAPTER 1. I have re-written chapter 1, please R&R!
1. Rowing

**Disclaimer: **Kristen Cashore is the rightful owner of the vast majority of the ideas and characters. Only some are of my creation.

**Spoiler: **Takes place 10 years after Fire and 20 before Graceling

I have recently redone this whole chapter in the attempt to make Thia's grace more clear and set the story up better. It's still not wonderful but I hope it's at least better than before.

* * *

I awoke to a mouthful of dog. Scout, my border collie, was wagging her tail and licking me, Thia Stonemason, all over. Clearly she needed to use the bathroom.

I pulled myself up and took a look at my surroundings. I'd been traveling for several days already on a boat through the mountains to the east of Estill. The mountains were gorgeous at this time of year. It was early spring, and the world was turning green again. Being in nature truly made me feel at home. I'm not sure if it had a connection to my grace, or if I was just born to be in the wild.

My grace. This single thought brought me back to the reason I was running away from Thigpen city. Everyone knows that gracelings must be reported to the King as soon as their eyes settle. So when my eyes turned black and green one day when I was two I was sent to the capital of Estill to wait until my grace showed itself.

I was treated like a servant until the day came when I was seven that my grace appeared. One night the cook was short one partridge for dinner, so I was assigned the task to go out to the woods and take one down.

I returned 15 minutes later with a partridge, 7 wild turkeys, and a deer.

My grace is hunting. Everything about it. It's much more than just accuracy with a bow or sling, although I have impeccable aim with both. I can track an animal from prints that are a week old. I can make myself invisible in the woods. I have amazing patience. I can stay in any position for hours on end without moving or cramping up. And when the time comes to make the kill I have an adrenaline rush that makes me as strong as a bear and as quick as a cheetah, although it doesn't last more than five minutes.

In addition to the physical part of my grace I also have a mental element. I can feel all life around me. Not necessarily see it, but just know that it's there. When I concentrate I can feel each consciousness of every creature for miles around me. I have to focus to see what's there, I'm not always aware of everything. For animals I can also sense their emotions, but not for humans. I think it's because humans are so complex, with many emotions all at once.

Most animals are extremely simple. They only have one emotion at a time, and mostly they are things like the need to find food, fear, or tiredness. It's within my abilities to soothe some of these simple emotions, or help an animal deal with their pain. Animals don't experience jealousy and hatred like humans can. I find that I can relate to animals better than to most humans. I'm ill suited for the complexities of politics and I don't enjoy gossiping about people that I don't even know.

My King took this to mean that I was simple minded and unable to work with other people. He kept me isolated in a cabin in the woods and only called upon me when I was needed. The King ignored every part of my grace, except for my exceptional ability with a bow, because to him this was my only valuable asset. I was his quiet assassin. I could sneak anywhere and take out five men with arrows before anyone else in the room was aware of what had just happened. By the time a search was mounted for the killer, I was hours away.

When I was alone in the woods with Scout as my only company I enjoyed reading. Reading about everything, from science to comedic plays. Most people I thought I was plain dumb, but I'm not. I admit my conversational skills are... lacking. But this is only because nobody wanted to talk to me in the first place. I must confess that it was a lonely existence, but I didn't really mind. Whenever the guards came to collect me after my king had decided that someone must die discretely by a poison dart, or a silent arrow; I always grew excited at the thought of going out and doing something. However, the momentary excitement passed as soon as I realized why I was going there and what I'd have to do.

For eight years I killed for my King. It took me eight years till I realized there was another option. So, four days ago, I gathered up my belongings, stole enough food for three weeks and took a considerable amount of money. Without a word to anybody I left everything and exchanged it for the untamed wilderness. When I reached the base of the mountains I bought a boat and took a river that flowed to the east.

It is my hope that I will reach the land that is only discussed in whispered rumors around a fire late at night. The land filled with monsters of many colors and people possessed by a terrible beauty. If I find no such land then I don't care. All I need is Scout and my grace. I'll build us a house and spend the rest of my days exploring the woods, and trying to unravel some of the mysteries of the natural world.

I pulled our boat over to the bank and dropped anchor. Scout jumped out and ran into the woods to relieve herself and explore some. I found a clear space of ground and stretched. Then I started doing one of my favorite activities in the world, acrobatics. I'm not a graced fighter, but when I was young I found that there are many who would wish to harm me, so I took it upon myself to learn. One of the best strengthening exercises out there is gymnastics. It works each and every muscle in your body, helps your stamina, and makes you feel endlessly weightless.

I kept my body strong and healthy. I'm not a big fan of swords, and to be honest I'm awful with them. They're too bulky and heavy. However, the one weapon that I enjoy using is one of my own designs. I favor two long curved knives that fit together and can be sheathed in the same case. It's a whole different fighting style that requires quickness and grace instead strength and brute force.

I practiced for an hour doing drills that I'd come up with during my time alone. Scout came back with a dead rabbit in between her teeth and looked up at me seeking approval.

"What a nice rabbit you have caught. Would you like me to cook it, or just eat it now?" Scout jumped into the boat and started devouring the rabbit; I guess that was her answer. Dogs are funny creatures, just when you think they are truly animals they do something that makes them seem more intelligent then you could have ever imagined.

I shrugged and got back in too. I pulled up the anchor and we were on our way again. I rowed the boat for added speed and sang a song to keep myself company. It was a mournful tune, about a woman who has lost her lover. I sang and rowed all day and into the night.

* * *

So what do you think of the new and improved chapter 1?

I hope it's better.

Please review, it'd be really nice.


	2. The City

**Spoiler!**

This takes place after Kristen Cashore's new novel Fire

**Disclaimer**… Most of the characters and places belong to Mrs. Cashore with the exception of a few

* * *

A Graceling in the Dells: Chapter 2

I woke from my peaceful morning nap to a world filled with darkness and a barking dog. I'd left Scout to guard, under the strict instructions that I should be woken if there was any danger or anything unusual. Obviously our predicament would count as both.

I looked around in amazement, fear, and excitement. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I realized we must be in some sort of underground river cavern. How we got here is a complete mystery to me, there were no waterfalls, rapids, or even the slightest bump that could've waken me. But never the less here we were, unable to paddle backwards or call for help. Completely alone in this dark and scary abyss.

My immediate reaction was to panic. I started crying and looking around frantically for an exit, yelling at myself for being so stupid as to take a nap with a dog for a watch guard. Speaking of my dog, there Scout was at the bow of the boat peacefully looking into the darkness, as if she could see something I couldn't. Scout and I had been together for just about my whole life. Her and me were an unstoppable team; we'd become so close she could practically read my mind. And if she wasn't panicking there was probably a very good reason behind it.

I came up to her and tried looking where she was looking. I peered into the darkness, straining my eyes, looking for the slightest hint at life. It was no use, I couldn't see anything. But then it hit me like a hundred pound weight; I could use my Grace. I didn't have to see anything to be able to feel the presence of creatures. How stupid was I?

I closed my eyes and sent my mind out ahead of us, feeling and searching for something I wasn't sure was there. I felt rats, some alien under water creatures, and of course I felt Scout. I was ready to give up when I sensed it. Just on the edge of my mind, a humming almost, the presence of many intelligent creatures. I extended my mind out to it, until I felt like the world was dropping on top of me. I came back to reality with a single woof from Scout. She'd seen the pain in my face from stretching my limits so far.

There were people out there. I was sure of it. Not just some people but a city built into the stonewall of the cavern. I looked towards Scout and gave her a huge hug. We fell into the bottom of the boat, her licking my face and me laughing from relief. After almost a week and a half of rowing we'd come upon people. People! I didn't even care if they were illiterate or lived like animals, I, Thia Stonemason, had found people east of Estill.

If only my king could see me know, an explorer taking risks and finding things no one had ever dreamed of. Not just a killing machine without a will or a mind. I wish my parents could see me, all grown up and independent, they'd be so proud.

These thoughts brought tears to my eyes, tears of regret and sadness. I wiped them away with a swipe of my hand and sat I down to row my boat closer to the strange underground city. As I rowed I could feel the humming getting closer and closer till I could almost pick out individual minds. But still after half an hour of rowing we couldn't see any kind of city. I was confused, the minds seemed so close but how were we supposed to get to them?

But then Scout brought my attention to something I hadn't noticed. I looked ahead and realized there was a huge turn in the river. I prepared myself for some tricky maneuvering and maybe even some small rapids. Contrary to my preconceived perception of what the turn would be like, the turn was slow and smooth and brought us into a valley sized underground lake.

On the opposite side of the lake was a tiered city glowing with lights and buzzing with noise. This gargantuan cavern provided for some excellent echoing and I could hear from my vantage point all the sounds of a normal city, animals, babies, and old men arguing. I dropped anchor, preferring to not be discovered before I wanted to.

I sat in the cabin of my small boat and I thought over my situation while slowly petting Scout's soft head. There really wasn't a way around what I had to do. I had to go out in the middle of that lake and make my presence known to the whole city. Rather than think over everything 20 times more, I took the last bit of courage I had and pulled up my anchor. I lit my few remaining torches and rowed out into the middle of the lake.

I let my presence sink into the minds of everyone in the city. I used my grace, willing them all to look out into the lake. I heard the city go quiet. Everyone was watching me now; I had the whole city as my audience. I turned and saw a strange looking boat drop into the water, coming towards me flying a white flag. I knew that flag meant peace and I knew I must also fly that flag before they would come any closer.

I dropped my anchor and ran into the cabin, frantically looking for anything white. All I had was and empty sack that was once used for potatoes; I figured that would have to work. I tied my sack to the end of a fishing pole and came to the bow, waving it over my head.

I could see the people on the other boat now; all looked hard working with strong muscles and translucent skin. All accept one. She was a woman wearing a fancy robe with waist length pure white hair and blue eyes that shined through the darkness. I could tell she was there leader, her air of power and control over everyone else was tangible.

As soon as they were within earshot she raised her commanding voice and said, "Child, what is your name?"

* * *

**Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review**

Oh cliffhanger isn't that exciting…

If you have any questions or comments please review!!!


	3. Lady Mayor

**Spoiler!**

This takes place after Kristen Cashore's new novel Fire

**Disclaimer**… Most of the characters and places belong to Mrs. Cashore

A Graceling in the Dells: Chapter 3

_I could see the people on the other boat now; all looked hard working with strong muscles and translucent skin. All accept one. She was a woman wearing a fancy robe with waist length pure white hair. I could tell she was their leader by her air of power and control over everyone else. _

_ As soon as they were within earshot she raised her commanding voice and said, "Child, what is your name?"_

I stood there speechless for many moments, unsure of what to do. I finally decided to do what she had asked in the first place.

"My name is Thia Stonemason, what is your name?" I replied back trying to keep my voice even despite my shock. The men on the boat seemed to be just as shocked as I was but the woman kept her face calm and unreadable.

"Thia Stonemason it is very nice to meet you, my name is Annabelle, I am the mayor of this city. Forgive me for being so rude as to ask, but where do you come from?" Her accent was strange but understandable. Her question caught me by surprise because of the politeness in her voice and the blank look on her face. Clearly all the people on the boat were thinking the exact same thing, I could tell by the expressions of bewilderment on their faces.

"Lady Mayor, if that is the appropriate thing to call you?" I looked up for guidance and saw her give a slight nod of approval, "well Lady Mayor I've been traveling for many days from my native country Estill. Have you heard of it?"

"I've heard of no such thing, but if you would be so kind to join me for dinner I would love to hear about it." Once again her face gave away nothing but I felt that I had to trust her seeing how I had no other options.

"It would be my pleasure," I said with a small bow in her direction.

"Very good," she turned to the men on the boat, "please escort Lady Thia to one of my guest rooms and tell Hanna to see to all of her needs."

"Yes Lady Mayor," said a burly looking man with kind eyes and the hands of a worker. He looked up at me and said, "If you would be so kind as to follow us Lady Thia, I will find a place for you to dock your boat."

I pulled up my anchor and started rowing towards the strange looking boat. The boat turned and headed back to the city, with me following close behind.

* * *

  
So I do realize that this is waaaaay short.... that's why i'm uploading 2 chapters together.... I went to upload the 4th and realized I'd forgotten this one!

PLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEEEE review!


	4. A Nice Bath

**A Graceling in the Dells**

Spoiler!!!

Takes place after the novel Fire

AN- So ya sorry bout the wait…. I always seem to start writing and then life takes over and I never finish! But I'm trying my durn hardest to at least get somewhere with this story. Reviews are very welcome, both positive and negative, I do realize I stink at writing but I really like doing it anyways!

Disclaimer-Most names and places belong solely to Kristen Cashore

* * *

_"Yes Lady Mayor," said a burly looking man with kind eyes and the hands of a worker. He looked up at me and said, "If you would be so kind as to follow us Lady Thia, I will find a place for you to dock your boat."_

_ I pulled up my anchor and started rowing towards the strange looking boat. The boat turned and headed back to the city, with me following close behind._

We soon arrived at the docks and I pulled up in an empty spot next to the man I was following. I dropped anchor and looked around me. The city rose straight up from where I was standing, there was nothing extremely different about it. The people still lived in houses, the women bought food in the market, and there were many children playing in the street. I guess I had thought that these wild lands would be filled with crazy barbarians and many colored monsters that ate people. How wrong was I!

The man who I was following walked over to my boat and gestured for me to follow him. I wasn't going to leave my only possession so easily, "Hold on a minute. You promise to tell your buddies to take care of this boat with utmost precision and to not touch ANYTHING inside?"

"Of course Lady Thia. I swear on the life of my mother we will touch nothing."

"Good," I then got out of the boat and whistled for Scout. She popped out of the boat as quick as a June bug and was wagging at my side in a second. The men were surprised for a few seconds at her glistening black coat, because all the creatures in the cave seemed to be pearly white, but they got over the initial shock and started walking the stairs the winded all the way to the top of the city where there state rooms are.

Scout was just as curious as I at these strangely refined and white people. She was sniffing all over the place the whole climb up to the Mansion, stopping every once and a while to leave her mark on this new world. "Scout! Bad dog, no peeing on these good peoples city!"

As we walked we passed so many astonished and bewildered faces that I would not have been able to count them all! When we finally arrived at the summit I was greeted by a kindly faced woman who I assumed was Hanna, the woman whose care I was now in.

"Greetings Lady Thia to the City of Ardeith, my name is Hanna. If you will please follow me I will take you to your rooms as specified by the Lady Mayor." I followed in silence walking side by side with Scout. We walked past the Mayor's Mansion, a large but not opulent house. It seemed comfortably large but not exceedingly grand. I was used to living in Castle Estill, a large and useless castle because it serves for absolutely no protection in a war! The royal occupants of the castle use tunnels to escape to the army's forts nearby.

When we were past the mansion we arrived soon after at a small cottage-type guesthouse. Hanna unlocked the house and walked in and I followed closely. "That over there is the bedroom and this here is your living room, do they have these where you come from?"

"Of course we have living and bedrooms! Thank you very much for these accommodations. I'm very appreciative of your hospitality."

"Why your welcome my lady. Oh also the Lady Mayor has requested your presence at dinner tonight… Would you happen to have another change of clothes my lady or would you perhaps enjoy some clothing from a spare chest?"

"Hanna right now what I would really enjoy is a quick bath and a spare change of clothes would be perfect." I replied.

"As you wish my Lady," and she left the room without another word. I got the impression that she thought I was the barbarian here! I turned and looked straight into a full-length mirror and saw why. I was covered from head to toe in sooty dirt. Also the vast majority of my clothing was ripped and stained from my many adventures in the past week.

"Goodness Scout I look like a vagabond! No wonder she thought I didn't live with a bedroom."

WOOF

"That's right puppy we look like bums from the street." It was easy to unpack because all I had brought was my weapons from the boat. I removed my scabbard from my back, took out some of the excess knifes, and put away my bow. I took all these and shoved them under my bed for safekeeping.

When I came back out into the main room my bath was waiting for me steaming and fresh. I also saw a pile of white clothing Hanna had piled for me on the only sofa in the room. I stripped down naked and literally threw my clothing in the trash, climbed in the tub and submerged myself in the toasty water.

I'm not sure how long I was in that bathtub but when Scout started barking at me because she wasn't getting enough attention I decided I had been in too long. I got out and dried off then put on the interesting clothes of the local people. It was a long tunic made of hand woven cotton with sleeves that only went half way down my arm. Underneath there are tight leggings that go down to my ankles leaving my feet bare. I'm fine with that because I have calluses an inch deep on the soles of my feet.

Scout and I had been playing with some of my old clothes in tug of war, most of which she had won, when Hanna walked in again, "It's time for dinner now my lady. My goodness you look much better now that all that dirt is gone!"

"Thanks Hanna! I agree I looked like quite a barbarian with all that muck." I then proceeded to follow her out the door Scout following close behind.

* * *

Thanks for reading! please review even if you think it's garbage!!!!


	5. Dinner

I am terribly sorry for the wait. I'm kind of a lazy bum. I hope you like it and even if you don't thank you for reading.

Most of these places don't belong to me. Kristin Cashore is the mastermind here, not me.

* * *

_Scout and I had been playing with some of my old clothes in tug of war, most of which she had won, when Hanna walked in again, "It's time for dinner now my lady. My goodness you look much better now that all that dirt is gone!"_

_"Thanks Hanna! I agree I looked like quite a barbarian with all that muck." I then proceeded to follow her out the door Scout following close behind._

_

* * *

_

Dinner was one of the strangest experiences I have ever had. Every dish had either some strange variety of mushroom or a colorless fish of the strangest consistency. It seemed like the people were just as odd. They weren't rude, but they also weren't the most welcoming. For the first fifteen minutes of dinner the other guests seemed to restrain their questions, waiting for the mayor to initiate my interrogation.

Finally the Lady Mayor just asked, "So Lady Thia, would you care to tell us your story? I'm sure it is most thrilling." Everyone else at the table nodded in agreement, although there were no smiles or welcoming faces.

"Well Lady Mayor I come from a land in the west called Estill. The land is divided into seven kingdoms. Honestly I don't even know where I am right now. Our knowledge doesn't extend beyond the mountains that divide my country from what I assume is yours. I was sent by my king to explore these lands and hopefully return one day with a more complete map and a broader understanding of the world."

Ok I lied. My king doesn't give a flying flip about the rest of the world. And I never ever plan to return to Estill. I also didn't particularly want to inform them of my… talents. So far I had seen no evidence of anyone in this city having a grace so I figured I'd keep that tidbit to myself. They asked me other various questions about my journey and about my wolfish friend Scout.

"Lady Thia if you don't mind me asking, why are your eyes like that? I have never seen anyone with different color eyes, let alone green and brown!" asked an elder gentleman down the table.

"Well actually most people in Estill have dark hair and eyes. Although a few people like me have two different colors." After a moment I decided it would be silly to keep my secret to myself, although there was nothing wrong with twisting the truth just a bit. "Actually sir in my country two different eye colors indicates the bearer has a special uhm… talent. For me it is acrobatics."

Everyone at the table perked up at that, clearly they had never heard of such a thing. That was a nice surprise. I had lied again but they would surely think me even more of a barbarian if I told them my grace was hunting! Plus I was rather skilled at acrobatics and I loved it almost as much as Scout.

"Oh well please Lady Thia, show us some of this talent you have. I'm sure everyone here would enjoy it," said the Lady Mayor.

I got up from the table and found a nice stretch of ground to demonstrate. I ran hard and started off with a round off back tuck. That was kiddy stuff but I wanted to build up my skill level to impress them even more when I got to the hard stuff. They clapped and smiled and turned back to their meals, as if that was the extent of my grace. I took another hard run followed by a round off, two back handsprings, and a back flip. Now they were truly shocked, and I was still getting started.

One my next pass I started getting fancy with the flips. After a short run I performed a back flip with a full twist, a front flip, then a cartwheel, which turned into a back handspring followed by a double layout*. I continued this show until I came up from a long handstand and felt like the world was turning around me.

I looked to the table and everyone was staring at me with their mouths gaping open.

"You have quite a talent Lady Thia. I have never seen something so graceful and beautiful done with the human body."

"Thank you Lady Mayor. I was born to do it. Now I have some questions for you," I sat back down and took a long drink of water. "Would you be so kind as to tell me more of this land? Maybe even let me see a map? I also was wondering about what lies beyond these caverns. I have heard rumors of colored monsters who can take over the minds of people."

"Well I guess I can start by telling you that there is much that lies beyond these caves. I was always taught that our civilization was at the farthest reaches to the west in a country called the Dells. This city is located in one of the many underground caverns that are in this area. Ardeith is at the westernmost edge of the Little Grays, a mountain range that is in the north of The Dells. I will have a map brought to your room after dinner and you are free to study it to your hearts desire. As to the monsters that is a delicate subject. I would prefer it if perhaps we continue this discussion tomorrow in my private quarters." The people at the table were shifting uncomfortably, like they had a secret.

I knew that the Lady Mayor had just finished all discussion for the night, and that I had been dismissed. "Thank you for the wonderful meal and for your hospitality. It is very kind of you to do so much for a complete stranger." With that I excused myself from the table and walked back to my rooms, Scout close to my heels.

* * *

What do you think? Should I continue or give up now?

I'm currently trying to work on the Mary Sue problem, and I completely agree with most of the reviewers. I'm going to re-read the books and see what I'm doing wrong.

Review responses-

Inspiration Dino- Thanks for reviewing and I hope you think Thia's becoming more of an individual

Oh I'm Crazy- Thanks, it just helps to know people are actually reading it.

SilverGoldsun- Thank you so much! The only reason I actually updated was because I got all those notifications from you :)

*btw if you're wondering what this looks like check out this video .com/watch?v=1USTwc5lD6s


	6. A Warning

**Disclaimer**: I'm not Kristen Cashore, obviously.

**Spoiler**: Takes place 10 years after Fire and 20 before Graceling

**A/N**: I published a **BRAND NEW CHAPTER 1**. I highly recommend you read it, I think it's much better than the trash that was there. It's still not perfect but I'm trying my hardest.

* * *

_I knew that the Lady Mayor had just finished all discussion for the night, and that I had been dismissed. "Thank you for the wonderful meal and for your hospitality. It is very kind of you to do so much for a complete stranger." With that I excused myself from the table and walked back to my rooms, Scout close to my heels._

I curled up with Scout in the warm and soft bed and slept to my hearts content.

The next day I woke to find a note attached to my door. It said 'Please meet me in my private study at two for lunch. Hanna can show you the way. Also, please bring the map that I had delivered last night. Sincerely, Lady Annabelle.'

I looked over to the dresser and found the maps she'd been referring to. I unrolled one and stood there, marveling at this new world that I'd discovered. It was so large! So full of mountains, plains, and seas. The Dells must be as large as The Seven Kingdoms combined! That doesn't even include Pikkia. I wondered at how it was possible that we had been neighbors for so long and no one had ever discovered the other. Surely someone must've gotten through.

I took a second to locate myself on this map. We weren't terribly far from something called 'Roen'. I'd have to ask what that was, and if I'd be welcome there.

I rolled the maps back up, content to going over them later with Lady Annabelle. I found some fresh clothes, similar white tunic and trousers like the ones from last night. I slung my bow and quiver over my shoulder and stepped out the door. "Scout you coming?" She popped out the door, tail wagging. "Good. Now lets go explore."

Before we got to explore though, my stomach clearly stated that it'd like to be fed. So, following my superior sense of smell, I arrived at the hub of activity in Ardeith. The kitchen was similar to the one in Estill, except for the fact that it was spotlessly clean. Whenever anything was spilled, there was a serving girl there within seconds cleaning up. I had never seen a place so fantastically dirt free. It also smelled wonderful.

However, when I looked closely at what was being cooked I was shocked. There was every variety of mushroom you could imagine, cheeses that smelled wonderful, and an endless number of vibrantly colored fish. I had never even imagined colors like some of the ones I saw on the scales of these fish. They were so beautiful. Just then a familiar faced bustled up to me.

"Hello Lady Thia. I was just on my way to bring you your breakfast." She pulled me outside the doors so that Scout and I wouldn't be bothering the hard-working people.

"Well I'm here now. I have two questions for you, what time is it, and what are those fish?" She ducked back into the kitchen and came out with my breakfast on a tray.

"Let's go find a place to sit." Well that didn't answer either of my questions but I followed anyway. She led me further into the complex that was apparently Ardeith's housing for the rich, the politicians, and their servants. We passed houses, some large some small, but they were all made from the same stone that the cavern was made of. It's a shimmering white stone that's as smooth as a seal. If a ray of sunlight were ever to make it into this underground city I imagine that the reflection would be quite stunning.

We reached a courtyard that was strikingly green. It was covered from wall to wall in lichen that varied from dark to light greens. In the center was a white bench that Hanna headed towards. We sat down and she handed me my breakfast. The tray had some delectable tea, a biscuit, and some butter. Also on it was some leftover meat that I passed down to Scout, who was sitting at my feet.

"First of all, it's 11 in the morning. It's hard to tell down here without the sun, but our scientists figured out a way to tell time with candles. It's really an ingenious invention. Second, those fish are monsters. You were correct last night, we do have monsters in the Dells. They come in every color and are beautiful beyond belief. However, all they desire is blood. Mostly other monster blood, but they enjoy human blood too. We are so far away from the mainland that most of the monsters we have are fish, although every once in a while another monster will make it's way here.

"The Lady Mayor will tell you more about them this afternoon, but I wish to warn you. People in the Dells live in constant fear of the monsters. It's not necessarily always on their minds, but it's an undertone that is always present. You are unaware of these matters, but too many sailors have lost their lives to viscous shark monsters to throw around the term lightly." I sensed that there was something more that she was holding back from me, but I didn't want to pry.

"I understand completely Mistress Hanna. In my land Gracelings are regarded with fear and hatred from many. They are avoided like a plague, although it's considered wonderful if you have a Graceling in the kitchen to make you food or a graced singer who can entertain. I will be more careful now with my words." She got up to go with my empty tray now that her mission was accomplished. "Wait. Are there human monsters?"

She became flustered and looked anywhere but my face. "You'll have to discuss that with the Mayor this afternoon. Good day Lady Thia." She practically barreled out of the courtyard in her attempt to escape me.

"Wonder what that was all about? Come on Scout let's explore."

With that we were off into the city.

* * *

What'd you think? Any good?

Leaving a little cliffhanger of sorts... although I should update pretty soon because it's labor day weekend and I actually do have time.

Review Response:

SilverGoldsun: Thanks! You're so encouraging, it's great! Brigan's happy with Fire, but there's a new character coming up I think you'll like.

Oh I'm Crazy or Inspiration Dino: Hahaha oops. Well thanks for the encouragement. I re-wrote chapter 1 trying to make it less Mary Sueish. I just read Graceling again so I know what not to do now.


	7. My Task

**Spoiler: **Takes place 10 years after Fire and 20 before Graceling

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Kristin Cashore... duh

**A/N: **Here's another chapter! please review

* * *

_"Wait. Are there human monsters?"_

_She became flustered and looked anywhere but my face. "You'll have to discuss that with the Mayor this afternoon. Good day Lady Thia." She practically barreled out of the courtyard in her attempt to escape me._

_"Wonder what that was all about? Come on Scout let's explore."_

_With that we were off into the city._

We walked down and out of the upper part of Ardeith. Like the kitchen the city was very clean. It wasn't immaculate, but there wasn't a layer of filth over everything like there was in Thigpen City. The people were cautious of Scout and me; but in the end it was the children who broke the invisible barrier of tension.

They slowly approached, the bravest at first, but in the end they all came. I made Scout sit and stay calm as the children petted her deep black fur. Scout seemed to be reveling in the attention. She licked faces, wagged her tail, and her tongue hung out of her mouth in a happy lopsided grin.

I chuckled at my conceited puppy. One of the braver children looked me in the eyes and said, "Does she do tricks?" I was disconcerted by the stare, usually no one can look me in my mismatched eyes, but I smiled back.

"Of course she can do tricks! Watch." I whistled and Scout's ears perked up and her head snapped towards me. "Let's go to work."

Scout did tricks, tricks, and some more tricks. When you live alone in the woods for eight years and your only company is a dog the logical and fun thing to do is teach her tricks. She can walk on her hind legs, howl in tune, and pull her gums back to reveal a wolfish grin.

Eventually Scout and I ran out of tricks and the crowd dispersed, but a few stayed behind and introduced themselves to me. I smiled politely and tried to hide my discomfort. I hadn't talked to this many people… well, ever. I eventually excused myself and managed to slip away to a back street. I breathed a sigh of relief and kept walking.

This city is amazing. The architecture, the cleanliness, and the people all mystify me. I went down to the docks and watched the pale men at their work. I spotted my boat among the rest and went over to it. I climbed in and realized that the sailor's promise had been kept, everything was as it had been when I first arrived.

There wasn't much in it, just some old food and some extra clothes I had brought with me. I didn't need this boat anymore. According to the maps I had received to get to 'Roen' a weeks worth of riding and hiking was in order, not rowing up a river. I would talk to the Lady Mayor about selling my boat today at lunch.

That reminded me, what time is it? I ran over to a group of men eating their lunch and asked.

"Lady, it's about half past one," said a kindly looking man.

"Thanks!" I yelled as I ran to get ready for my lunch engagement.

Running all the way up through the city took much longer than expected. By the time I had located Hanna, asked her where the Mayor's study is, and gotten there, I arrived only seconds early.

I composed myself and knocked. Lady Annabelle opened the door and welcomed me. She showed me to a table laid with the makings of a fine lunch.

I made Scout stay outside; she's a terrible beggar.

"So Lady Thia, how is the city treating you?" asked the Mayor.

"It's wonderful! Thank you so much for your hospitality. It is my hope that I won't impose on you for much longer."

"Really? What are your plans?"

"Well I was examining the maps and I wanted to ask you about something called 'Roen'. It's the closest city to here, and I figured it could be my first stop on the way to the capital."

"Roen isn't a city, it's a fortress run by the former Queen. I think you would be very welcome there. Roen is always open to visitors."

"I have a quick question lady, could you arrange the selling of my boat? I don't need it anymore if I'm to be traveling over land."

"Of course. I'll make sure the funds go directly to you as soon as possible." The Mayor set her napkin on her lap and delicately took her fork and knife and started eating the delicious meal.

I followed suit and there was a long pause that was only interrupted by content sounds of chewing. After a while the Mayor patted off her lips and looked at me.

I stopped my gobbling and looked up at her questioningly.

"Thia I feel that I can trust you. Since you arrived I have sensed that you were sent to us for a reason. Last night when you asked about human monsters I was unable to answer your question with a straightforward answer. This is because Ardeith has a secret. For the past year we have secretly hidden a monster. The people in this city can no longer stand the monster's presence. I knew as soon as you came that you would be our savior, you would deliver us from his monster existence."

I took a deep breath and tried to process this information. There was a human monster, here, in the city. The people hated him/her and they wanted it gone. The Mayor believed that it was my destiny to get rid of him/her.

This was truly an interesting turn of events.

"You want me to travel with him or her…" I said in an attempt to find out more about my charge.

"Him. He's a little older than you, I would guess. It is my wish that as you make your way to the capital he could go with you. I know I am very selfish to ask this much of a stranger, but this job can be done by no one else. There is a fear and hatred that runs deep in the people of the Dells. It is a fear of monsters, especially human ones. You are not from here and so you don't have this fear or hate. You don't have a bias, and so you can travel together as companions, not as a forced escort. He actually is a very kind young man. His name is Nikolai, and it is my hope that you will go and visit him this afternoon with me. He can tell you more of his background and his family. Fire, the only other human monster, lives in the capital and is Nikolai's half-sister. She does not know of him, and I think that should be changed."

I mulled this over, weighing the pros and cons of the situation. I had no concept of what a human monster could be like; and so I decided to give him a chance. Plus, it did make sense. I'm going to the capital; he's going to the capital. It'd be the simple and logical answer for us to travel together and protect each-others backs.

"I'd liked to meet Nikolai before I make a decision. Although, I can see where you're coming from. If he is truly a kind young man then I see no opposition to traveling with him; at least to Roen." I was sincere and Lady Annabelle could tell.

She smiled like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She stood and came around the table to hug me with more affection then I'd seen from her the whole time I was here. She quickly released me and said, "Well if you have no contradictions then I guess we could just go now."

I shook my head in response. She nodded and opened the door, uprooting Scout from her lounging position. We walked out of the complex and towards a side of the city. Deep in the labyrinth of alleys and walkways there was a door that led straight into the side of the cavern. She got a torch from the wall, opened the door, and walked in.

I followed the Lady Mayor and prepared myself to meet a monster named Nikolai.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. A Meeting

Dear Readers,

I definitely don't have the rights to the setting of my story, those belong to the lovely (original) author. I hope you like this installment and aren't too angry about my lateness, which I apologize for. I try not to make excuses, so I'll come right out and say that it's my fault I'm not more dedicated to my writing. Anyway, hope you enjoy it! Please review!

* * *

_"Thia I feel that I can trust you. Since you arrived I have sensed that you were sent to us for a reason. Last night when you asked about human monsters I was unable to answer your question with a straightforward answer. This is because Ardeith has a secret. For the past year we have secretly hidden a monster. The people in this city can no longer stand the monster's presence. I knew as soon as you came that you would be our savior, you would deliver us from his monster existence."_

_I followed the Lady Mayor and prepared myself to meet a monster named Nikolai._

I watched the torch's flickering light from the hand of Lady Annabelle. The tunnel's walls were sided in glazed white tile and the reflection of the torch was ghostly. Instead of dwelling on being inside a mountain I thought about what this monster might be like. Could he be worse than me? If Lady Annabelle truly new my grace would she be so quick to judge me as less of a monster than Nikolai?

In Thigpen city I was a monster. People cowered from my grace, not from me. I think it might be the same for Nikolai; people are so afraid of his power that they are unable to see past it to who he really is.

As I resolved to give the same chance of friendship to Nikolai that I would want other people to give me, we reached a plain wooden door at the end of the tunnel. Lady Annabelle took out a key that she had hidden on a chain inside her shirt. She took it off from around her neck and opened up the door.

Inside, there was a complex of rooms including a bedroom, a sitting room, a kitchen, and a bathroom. Lounging on one of the sofas was one the most beautiful, amazing, handsome, and sexiest men I had ever seen. Everything about him screamed graceful ease and beauty. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his perfect body. The way his seemingly loose shirt fell across his body, revealing rather attractive muscles. How his long frame was perfectly draped across the piece of furniture, making the sofa at lest twenty times more attractive, just because he was on it. He must be rather tall, at least six feet, possibly even more. His face had absolute perfect symmetry, deep gray eyes with noticeably long lashes, well defined bone structure, with a jaw just strong enough to be gorgeous, soft looking lips that parted to show a pristinely white smile.

Then I noticed his hair.

It was a lustrous deep green that almost perfectly matched the color of one of my eyes. I was drawn to it in an unexplainable way, I imagined myself running my fingers through it and other naughtier things. _Snap out of it Thia! _How could I be so dumb? I had completely forgotten that these monsters had certain mental abilities. _Could he be reading my mind right now?_ I tried to think about completely inconsequential things, such as the pattern on the dirt floor, the way my fingernails were wedged into my skin, the scuffed nature of my old boots.

I saw Lady Annabelle smile at my forced blasé expression as I stared at anything BUT the beautiful creature on the couch.

"Thia, this is Nikolai, Nikolai, this is Lady Thia. She has come from the unexplored western mountains and has agreed to accompany you to the capital."

Nikolai had risen from the couch to a sitting position and looked intently at me. "Are you truly from the unexplored regions? That's amazing! You must tell me all about it." He looked eager and truly interested, I blushed. I never, ever blush. This "monster" was making my head spin like some young girl being wooed.

"Are you truly a monster?" I asked like a complete dolt.

"Well I guess it depends on whom you ask," I was so ashamed, why in the world had I asked such a question? What was happening to me?

"Well, I'll leave you two to discuss your journey and maybe Thia can elaborate on her country for you. I'll see you tomorrow," with that she turned and very abruptly left me alone with the most amazing person I had ever seen. I felt like screaming for her to come back, but the look on Nikolai's face made me hold my tongue. Why had she left me here like this? What could I say to him that would make him think I'm clever, cute, anything but myself?

"I'm sorry, you must think I'm a complete idiot. I shouldn't have asked you such an offensive question. In my land I'm considered something of a monster, I know how it feels." I sat down on a chair across from him and stared at my clasped hands.

"You know you can look at me. I'm not going to eat you or anything." I looked up at him and straight into his laughing gray eyes. I found myself laughing with him and really enjoying myself for no reason at all.

"I know, it's just that… well, you're very good looking." I laughed again at my idiotic statement, but instead of laughing with me, Nikolai just looked very sad.

"It's the bane of my existence. I wish I hadn't been born with this terrible curse."

There was a slight pause as I gathered myself to respond. I wanted him to know the truth, so we could have an honest relationship from the beginning, no lies.

"That's the way I felt for a very long time. In my land there are people born with special abilities, they're called Gracelings. You can tell them apart by their mismatched eyes," I stared at him with my black and green gaze. "We are discriminated against, called names, feared, hated, distrusted; I have dealt with all of this since my eyes settled 2 years after my birth."

"Well then I guess we have more in common then I thought. We'll have plenty of angsty outcast stories to relate to one another on the journey," at first I thought he was serious, but then I saw the slight quirk to his mouth and realized he was being quite sarcastic. "May I ask, what is your grace?" He looked up expectantly.

"Can I tell you a secret Nikolai?" I didn't know why, but I already felt that I could trust this kind young man. Although I was afraid that this might be an affect from his 'Monsterness', he gave off a vibe of complete sincerity. He reminded me of a truly honest child.

"Of course! Oh, and call me Nik. I guess if we're going to be spending weeks on the road together we should start trusting each other now."

"I agree, shake on it?" He and I reached across the table that separated us and formed a sort of alliance that I hoped would last until the end of time. He suddenly snickered, as if he had heard my ridiculous thought about things that last forever.

"If we are to be friends, you must learn to not read my mind like that!" I said with a look of pure disdain.

"If we are to be friends you must learn to control your thoughts," he quipped back.

"Well then, you must teach me."

"Done."

With that he broke our awkwardly long handshake and leaned back on the sofa again. "You were going to tell me a secret?"

"Oh yes, about that," I looked nervously around, trying to think up a way to tell him about my Grace, without completely freaking him out.

"Well, I guess I should start at the beginning…" and I did. I told him everything, from not remembering my parents, to the discovery of my Grace, to killing for my King, to living in the woods with my beloved Scout. It was hard, admitting all that to someone you had just met, but I knew I had to do it or he'd never trust me.

At the mention of her name, Scout came out of the shadows where she had been slinking around (probably eating food scrapes) and came over to me. Nikolai's face lit up, and as I continued my story I had the chance to see that Nik was a dog lover, just like me. He sat there, keeping engaged in the conversation by gently nodding his head, or slightly frowning at some of the things I said, as he gently petted Scout.

"So I guess that's how I ended up here, why Lady Annabelle doesn't know my real Grace, and why I would like to go to the capital," I lamely finished.

He sat back and looked thoughtful for many long minutes. After a few seconds of not being loved on, Scout abandoned her new friend and came back to me, laying on my feet and providing me with a sense of security that nobody in the world could give me.

"Well," he said, finally breaking the silence, "that is quite a story. I would like to think you're lying to me, but I know for a fact that you're not. I guess now it's only fair that you hear mine. Although, I must warn you, it's not nearly as exciting as yours."

* * *

Oh lovely! A cliffhanger. Please review! And yes, I do realize I excessively use commas... my bad.


	9. Nik's Story

Well I guess this is me, back on Fanfiction. Obviously not Kristin Cashore. Tell me if you like it, or don't.

* * *

_"Well," he said, finally breaking the silence, "that is quite a story. I would like to think you're lying to me, but I know for a fact that you're not. I guess now it's only fair that you hear mine. Although, I must warn you, it's not nearly as exciting as yours."_

"I guess my story begins with my father. I never knew him, but from my mother's limited stories he was a real monster. He raped my mother 17 years ago. He did this with many women he merely saw on the street, he thought they were pretty and he would take away what was closest to them. My mother, Cheri, was so devastated and humiliated that she left the capitol and set out to live with some relatives in the west.

"Sometime on the journey she discovered she was pregnant with that monster's bastard child, me. Instead of getting rid of the baby she decided she would keep me and raise me to be a normal human. She vowed to stomp the monster out of me, having a second chance to redeem the man who had attacked her. She always believed that if you loved something enough, you could change it for the better. I suppose that's why she kept me, to prove to herself that Cransrel could've changed if she'd loved him.

"Unfortunately, to raise a monster child meant certain death, so she made herself a home deep inside these mountains and had me. She lived about 50 miles from the nearest town and would go and trade goods that she had made, about every month or so. That's how I grew up, only knowing my mother and working to keep us alive in the darkness.

"She taught me to read, to write, to be humble, to be kind, and to control myself. It was a struggle, especially at the beginning of my teens to control my monster impulses and rages. However, she always dealt with my lack of control by being completely calm and reasonable. So after my head cleared I felt only guilt for putting my wonderful mother through such hardship.

"I think the only thing that got us through all those years was story telling. We would both make up so many ridiculous stories; stories of adventure and love, stories of acceptance and happiness. Of course now I realize that the kind of stories we told never actually come true." Nik took a big pause in his sad tale, obviously preparing himself for what he was about to say.

"Cheri died a year ago. She had gotten sick with some sort of cancer; I couldn't help her. I had never gone much further than our cave, and then she left me forever. What was I to do? I had no social skills and absolutely no clue about what my green hair entailed. By protecting me, my mother had essentially crippled me in the way of practical knowledge of the world.

"I left my cave and ventured out into the world. Which was a really horrible idea, I might add. Those first few months were miserable. People either ran from me, tried to kill me, or in some cases tried to touch me" Nik started blushing furiously, and I could not stand to look at him much longer. Did he know the affect he had on women? "Exactly! You can't believe how crazy most women get, just at the sight of me. Oh… sorry. I saw your thoughts again. I apologize.

"Well anyway, I was constantly running from one town to the next. Forced into stealing from the kindest of people just to stay alive. Then I literally stumbled upon this amazing city. I asked for their hospitality, in exchange for my talent with fishing monster meat. Lady Annabelle has been most gracious, although I know that I have put a terrible strain on her city. I can feel their growing anxiousness as I to continue to stay. Then one day someone told me about Fire. Do you know anything about her?"

"Well I just know that she is your half-sister and that you wish to travel to see her. That's all the Lady Mayor told me."

"Precisely. I figure that if there is anyone in the world who can help me master this great and terrible power that I have been given, it is Fire. I have only heard snippets of her tale, but it is said that she saved the country from a most terrible war with our neighbor to the north, Pikkia. I had hoped to not make the journey alone, mainly because I'm not be the best in a fight and the road is a long and dangerous one." He looked up at me with those gray eyes in a self-deprecating smile.

"Well at least you're honest!" I laughed. "So how are we going to do this?"

I pulled out the map, and we got straight to business. There would be time to discuss sentimental things later, when I learned how to control myself. Right now I was under high risk of crying after his emotional tale. That simply would not do. So instead we got down to business. How much food will we need to take? What kind of supplies will be needed? What's the best route to take? How will we go undetected, when I have mismatched eyes and he has green hair?

After hours of discussing the necessary albeit boring topics my stomach announced it's annoyance.

"Sounds like someone's very hungry! I've got just the thing." Nik got up and went into another room and started making loud noises.

"It sounds like your trying to kill a bat with a frying pan in there! Need some help?"

"Nope, I've got it," he said as he came back out with two plates, a tureen of soup, and two large soup spoons. "Let the eating commence!" And it did. We ate all of that soup, plus a loaf of bread each.

Sitting back and looking at what I had just demolished I immediately became self-conscious of my unwomanly behaviors. _What if he thought I was some barbarian, slurping my soup and all. _

"Actually I thought it was rather cute," Nik replied to my thought.

"You did it again! You promise you'd try not to!" I looked at him, mustering my best glare.

"Well it's not exactly as if you're trying very hard yourself. Plus, you know I don't know how to control it. But I will promise to try to learn how to control it if you try to learn how to restrain yourself." Once again his hand shot out above the table, a promise locked in a handshake.

"Deal." I said as we shook hands.

"Well what's a better time than now to start?"

So we stayed up into the night, exploring the limits of our minds on our separate sides of the table.

* * *

Well this is what 2 hours in the library has produced. Maybe I should do it more often...?


End file.
